


Thank You,Cadbury

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron tortures Harry for stealing his Cadbury Crème Egg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You,Cadbury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simons_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simons_Flower).



> Hermione as a Voyeur   
> Warning: Light bondage, voyeurism, frottage  
> Words: 1142   
> AN: I really do miss simons_flower and I tried to incorporate the following items: Cadbury Crème Eggs, Writing by hand, color coding, and light bondage

I’m not sure who I’m punishing me or Harry. 

This had to be done—I caught him chocolate handed stealing my Cadbury Crème Egg. I couldn’t say red handed because chocolate isn’t red. 

He looks good enough to eat—I’ve got his wrists handcuffed to the bed. He’s got sweat beaded on his forehead, his skin his flushed with arousal, and there’s just a small spot of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. 

“Harry?” I growl. “How many times have I told you to leave my crème eggs alone? How many?”

“Ron…”

I dip my finger into the gooey center of my egg and lift the sweet to my lips. I suck my finger into my mouth, making sure to let Harry see my tongue, and I smirk inside when his cock twitches. 

“Oh—Ron,” Hermione whispers from the corner. “Do that again—I want to get it down properly in my notes. His cock twitches when you suck you finger.”

“That turned you on didn’t it, Harry?” 

“You don’t play fair.”

I run my hand up Harry’s thigh, my fingertips brush his balls, and I let my hand linger for a moment before sliding down his other leg. 

I hear Hermione’s quill scratching along the parchment as I coat my finger and I lap the tip before sucking the digit into my mouth. There’s something about the sound of Harry’s ragged breathing and the sound of Hermione’s quill that is driving me mad. I release my finger with an audible pop and nibble the chocolate around the rim of the egg. Harry’s eyes roll back in his head as my tongue dips inside the sugary mess inside the egg.

“Ron—touch me.” 

I finish the egg in one large bite, letting the chocolate melt in my mouth, and undress as slowly as possible. I hear both their breaths hitch as I drop my shirt to the floor, kick off my shows, and I simply undo my trousers before lowering myself on top of Harry. The friction of my trousers against his cock causes Harry to let out a soft moan and I smirk at him before dipping my head to catch one of his nipples between my teeth. His back arches as I tug on him and I roll my hips to savor the way his erection presses against mine. 

“Ron…I need to see you too,” Hermione’s voice cracks and I hear her shifting in her chair. “Take off your trousers.”

Harry beats me to the job and lifts his feet to my hips, he pushes my trousers down around my thighs, and I bite back a whimper as our bare cocks brush against each other’s.   
I hear the rustle of the parchment on Hermione’s lap and I can’t help but wonder if she’s touching herself. 

“Fuck,” Harry groans as I roll my hips. “Kiss me.”

“Are you going to get into my stash again?” 

I work a hand between us to line up our cocks and begin thrusting against him. His legs part further and I capture his breathless “no” with my lips. My tongue darts into his mouth, my hand closes around our cocks, and I stroke the two of us at the same time. 

“I want to…touch…”

“No.”

I groan when Harry’s legs come around my waist, his heels dig into my arse, and his hips raise and lower in time with each movement of my hand along our shafts. Our cocks are rubbing together, Harry’s head is thrashing on the pillow, and I cup his arse with my free hand to slide my fingers around his hole. 

“Feels good…yeah?” 

“Yes…” Harry hisses. “Close…”

I take a deep breath before lowering my head to the soft area where his neck meets his shoulder. My teeth graze his skin and he cries out when I nip his shoulder. I suck hard at his neck, marking him, and his entire body shakes. 

“Gonna come,” Harry calls out. “More…”

I roll my hips faster as I work one finger inside him. I’m already close myself—the smell of sex, the sounds that Harry is making, and Hermione’s own whimpers are driving me around the twist. I crook my finger slightly and I feel his cock pulse in my hand. I press down hard against him and his back bows as he comes. I continue milking his cock until he groans. 

“You’re going to suck my cock now.” 

My voice is hoarse with arousal and when I crawl up his body to straddle his chest his mouth opens willingly. 

“Suck it, Harry.” I demand.

Harry’s head rises up slightly and I press my cock against his lips. His mouth opens and his tongue darts out to lap the precum from the tip of my shaft. I whimper when he draws me into his mouth. Harry’s tongue flutters against the underside of my shaft before he sucks me in earnest. I can’t help but drive my hips forward and back, fucking his mouth, and I hear Hermione’s cry of release. 

“Suck me dry,” I whimper as I push my cock further into the heat of his mouth. “Fuck…gonna come…”

Harry relaxes his jaw and I feel his lips at the base of my cock. He sucks hard and stars explode behind my eyelids. I grunt as I come, spilling deep in his mouth, and I whimper as he swallows every drop. 

I collapse beside him on the bed, roll over, and I stare at the ceiling as I try to catch my breath. 

“I’ll,” Hermione’s voice is raw and hoarse when she speaks. “I’ll leave the notes, here. I want you to look at them before I add them to my study.”

Harry rattles the cuffs and I snag my wand from the floor to release him. 

“Paper?”

“Something for the Department of Mysteries on human sexuality.” I yawn and summon the parchment from the dresser. “Let’s see what she said.”

I groan when I see the color-coded notes and my cock twitches as I read what she’s written. 

Subject RW: Seems to enjoy controlling the situation—something to keep in mind. I have never seen him so powerful and HP’s moans were really his undoing. 

Subject HP: Seems to enjoy giving up control. Cock firm and twitches if Subject RW just speaks to him. 

Subject HG: Wonders if her best mates might be interested in letting her join them for further experiments. I would like to try the device mentioned in section 2.a.c. on Subject RW while he penetrates Subject HP. 

“Fuck,” Harry whimpers when I finish reading the last notes to him. “I’d love to see that.”

I groan at the mental image, “Do you promise never to touch my Cadbury Crème Eggs again?”

Harry nods frantically and I turn my head to grin at him, “I’ll send an owl.”


End file.
